


Exactly Who is Janus?!

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, M/M, Switch!Patton, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, switch!janus, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: In the last video, Patton had finally learned Deceit's real name! Now, Patton is bombarding Janus with questions on he is. But, when Patton oversteps a little bit, Janus decides to let him know...with subtle hints...
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Exactly Who is Janus?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a multitude of @fluffymary's fanart. I know you didn't ask for this, but I'm giving it to you. Why? Just because. Your artwork is SO GOOD! I love it! So, here's an appreciation fic for you. :)

Janus was sitting, playing a video game in a large leather chair in the living room. He was playing Mario Kart Deluxe 8 on his Nintendo Switch, playing as Wario on a motorcycle. Even though he was fully focused into the video game, Janus was also able to notice Patton's presence behind him. After finally finishing the last lap and getting second in the ranking, Janus looked over his shoulder to look at the childish boy watching over his shoulder. 

"..........Yeeeeessss?" Janus asked, giving Patton the 'keep talking' hand signal. 

"So...Janus! Janus, Janus, Janus. Jan-nus! J-nus. Janus the snake boy!" Patton said, playing around with his name. 

"What do you want?" Janus asked, growing slightly impatient with him. 

"Sorry! I'm getting used to calling you Janus rather than Deceit. Janus...totally not like the dork from Mean Girls..." Patton muttered. 

Janus sighed and put his switch down, allowing his game to just stay at the after-race options screen forever. "Do you need something? Or can I just be on my way?" Janus asked. The truth was, Janus wasn't sure whether he should be taking Patton seriously or not right now. So, asking this would help Patton get the point across quicker. 

"Well, I do...but it's also gonna take some time. So, if you have other things to do, or races to win, I can leave you alone." Patton told him in response. 

Janus didn't really expect such an...open-hearted answer...which is ironic, because Patton is literally described as 'Thomas's heart'. Was Patton guilt tripping him? Or was he being considerate? Was Patton able to sense some existing irritation? Janus didn't know what to do now. But he soon decided to push down whatever irritation he had going through his brain. Janus turned off his switch and got up from his comfy chair. "Well...would you like a drink of some sort? I assume since we're gonna be talking for a while, the least I can do is to offer up something to drink." Janus offered, putting on a small, genuine smile to convince Patton. 

Patton gave Janus a toothy smile and a small giggle. "I didn't know you could act like such a gentleman!" Patton reacted. 

Janus rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Well, I can be quite...unpredictable..." Janus replied smugly. 

"And mysterious." Patton added. Janus was taken back by that last part. He looked at Patton in subtle surprise. "I know all kinds of things about all the sides...except for you. I know almost nothing about you." Patton explained. 

Janus shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose that's what happens when you silently judge the dark sides for years on end." Janus said bluntly. Patton winced at that. The sad part was, it was true! But...that was years ago. Patton has changed in a couple years...for the better. 

"I'm sorry Janus...I was very prejudiced in the past. But...When Virgil came into my life, I...I began to have hope for the dark sides." Patton admitted. 

Janus looked at Patton. He smiled. "Okay. I will admit: you did seem pretty calm about me pretending to be you that one day." Janus mentioned. 

Patton crossed his arms and smiled. "And then you went on to do an impression of Logan." Patton added. 

"Never doing that again." Janus said back to him. 

Patton guffawed. "You already DID do it again! You dressed up as Logan TWICE!" Patton reminded him. 

Janus's eyes widened, as he realized his mistake. He lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. "Right..."Janus muttered. 

"SO:" Patton declared, sliding himself in front of Janus and grabbing the leather armrests. "Your name is Janus, and you represent Thomas's imperfection. How old are you?" Patton asked, leaning in closer and closer to the snake man. 

Janus turned his head to the side, to look away from Patton and allow himself to properly focus. "I-...Yes. And, I'm technically 2 years old." Janus told him. 

"Cool! And how long have you been existing inside the mind palace for?" Patton asked. 

Janus thought for a moment. "...I believe my birth came about when Thomas was 3 years old, reaching 4 years of age." Janus replied. 

Patton thought for a moment. "Yeeeaaah...I guess that would make sense." he replied. "Okay. Next question: Do you like cookies?" Patton asked. 

"No." Janus replied with a smirk. 

"Would you like one?" Patton asked, conjuring up a plate of cookies right in front of them. 

Janus's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before lessening back to normal and looking at the yummy chocolate chip cookies in front of him. Janus took a couple cookies and began to munch on them. "Thank you." Janus said, accidentally causing a few crumbs to fall down his lips. 

"No problem." Patton replied. "So, are you part snake just on your face? Or, is your whole body part snake?" Patton asked. Janus removed his gloves and showed him his hands. "The latter! Okay." Patton reacted. "Can I feel?" Patton asked. 

Janus blinked in surprise. "Feel?" Janus clarified. 

"Yeah. I wanna feel your scales." Patton explained. Janus lifted an eyebrow, but reached his hand out for Patton to feel. Patton began feeling the different scaly pieces on his hand, that contrasted with the rest of his skin. The outside of his hand was completely covered in scales, while the inside of his hand was a transition from underbelly snake scales to regular human skin. It was very strange to look at from a human point of view. But, it was more intriguing to Patton rather than strange. 

Janus watched as Patton carefully dragged his finger across the scales on the outside of his hand. Curiously, Patton also lifted up the sleeve, and noticed that the scales ran up his arm as well! Patton only felt the lower forearm and the wrist however, before pulling the sleeve back down and letting go. "That...is really cool." Patton told him. 

Janus looked up at Patton and smiled. "Thank you." he replied. 

"Are the 3 arms on your left side covered in scales as well?" Patton asked. 

Janus lifted an eyebrow, but allowed his other 4 arms to slide out in front of Patton. Now, all 6 of his hands were showing themselves to the father figure before him. Janus specifically removed the other 2 gloves from the hands on his left side, and showed Patton the scaly backs and the skin-covered palms. Patton looked at the hands' scales, and noticed how similar they were to each other. They all had yellowish scales, with snake underbelly scales leading up to regular skin on the palms. 

"This is so cool!" Patton exclaimed, dragging a finger across the top hand's scales. 

Janus found it a little funny that Patton was so interested in such a thing. But one thing that Patton DIDN'T know about, was just how sensitive his scales were. "A snake's scales are known to be very sensitive. Specifically, the special scales surrounding my fingers and my palms." Janus told him, dragging his own finger across the sides of his hand. 

Patton smiled and looked at the underbelly scales. "They're almost the same color as your skin!" Patton declared, dragging a finger around the sides of Janus's fingers. 

Out of nowhere, a yelp and a titter filled the room. Patton made a questioning hum as he lifted his head up, and couldn't help but notice the wobbly smile spreading on Janus's face. Patton narrowed his eyes and smirked suspiciously. 

"Janus?" Patton asked. 

"Mm-hm?" Janus replied. 

"You used the word sensitive to describe your special scales...right?" Patton asked, keeping his fingernail super close to the side of Janus's thumb. 

Janus bit his lip. "Mm hmm...I did." Janus replied. 

Patton started dragging his finger up and down the ball-shaped spot under Janus's thumb. "So...did you mean sensitive as in..." Patton paused, before picking up his finger movements to make them flutter. "...Ticklish?" Patton asked. 

Janus was now pulling on the hand that was being held hostage, and trying to keep his chuckles and giggles under control. To make matters worse, Patton was just staring at him with an evil, confident smirk on his face. He was determined to tickle him with what little information he had in his grasp...LITERALLY. 

"So, which spot would you say tickles more? This spot-" Patton began wiggling a couple fingers on the far side of Janus's palm, below the pinky finger. "-Or this spot?" Patton asked as he wiggled his fingers on the sides of the snake's wrists. Janus clenched his teeth at the new spots, but also clenched his fists at the spot Patton was tickling at the moment. Weirdly enough, the wrists themselves were REALLY bad compared to the hands themselves. So bad in fact, that Janus was getting closer and closer to breaking already! And it's only been about 5 minutes! 

"Pahatton, Not-not thehere!" Janus begged, accidentally letting out a couple giggles amidst his protests. 

Patton noticed this as well. "And why not?" Patton asked, before fluttering his index finger on the left side of the carpal tunnel area. "Ticklish?" Patton asked. 

Amazingly, that was the exact moment when Janus had broken! "Pfffftthehehehehehehehe! HahahaHAHAHAHAhahaha! Pahahattohohon! Dohohohohon't!" Janus protested. His giggles had broken through his titters, and they were now filling the room. 

Patton gasped and covered his mouth in surprise. Suddenly, Patton broke his calm composure and squealed excitedly! "Your giggles! Janus, your giggles are so-...Giggly!" Patton complimented as best he could. Janus's eyes widened as he looked at Patton with a big, red blush on his face. "That's a good thing! I love them! They're so free!" Patton added, trying to make Janus feel a bit better. 

Janus looked down and away from Patton and used his hat to cover up the big, genuine toothy smile that filled his lips. He couldn't figure out what to do with himself! It was such an awkward, but genuine moment that Janus had never really had before. 

In an attempt to see Janus's smile, Patton gently placed a few fingers under his chin and attempted to lift his chin up. Though he managed to get some sort of smile in his view, Janus was somewhat resisting Patton's kind advances. Instead though, he giggled and pushed Patton's fingers away. 

Patton giggled back. "ticklish neck too?" he asked. 

Janus looked away before looking back at Patton. "No." Janus replied awkwardly. 

Patton narrowed his eyes to try and look at something. He walked himself closer to him and lifted his chin. "Wow! I had no idea your scales went down to your jaw! Like, look at this! It goes to your chin, and it ends at your neck!" Patton reacted, poking and gently touching Janus's jawline. 

Janus yelped and immediately fell into cute little giggles. Patton was genuinely intrigued, but he was also curious to know just how ticklish Janus really was. Were all his scales more ticklish and sensitive than his skin? Or, were certain scaly spots more ticklish than others? 

Suddenly, Patton felt a pair of hands squeezing his sides! "YeeEEEEK!" Patton squeaked, hanging his head and covering his mouth. Janus let out another giggle. Only, this giggle was lower in pitch, and more...evil. 

"I'll say, I am pleasantly surprised. It can't be real! Is the ultimate tickle monster in the mind palace...ticklish himself?" Janus asked in a sly, low voice. Patton began letting out nervous little giggles while attempting to get himself out of this mess with protests. But unfortunately, his giggles were turning his protests into unhelpful babbles. 

Janus began wrapping his bottom pair of arms' fingers around Patton's hips. "Apologies, Patton...It seems you're speaking in incoherent gibberish! Perhaps a little..." Janus paused his words to give Patton's hips a quick, deep squeeze. "...push will help you?" Janus suggested. 

Patton yelped at the hand placement, and squeaked like a mouse at the sudden squeeze. Patton immediately placed both hands onto Janus's lower pair, and attempted to pull them off him. But, Janus noticed Patton's open armpits and shoved his top pair of hands inside the armpits! "EEEEEHEHEHEHEHE! JANUHUHUHUHUHUS! NOHOHOHO AHAHAHARMPIHIHIHITS!" Patton yelled, falling into laughter in mere seconds. 

"Well! It certainly made you louder, but I still can't quite understand everything you're saying. But, I did understand the last word: armpits. Using that, I can determine what you were saying!" Janus explained casually, as if Patton wasn't being tickled at all. 

"YEHEHEHES! YEHEHES, YEHES, YESYESYEHEHES!" Patton reacted. Oh man! Yes! He was going to get free!...Or so he thought. The moment Janus started tickling Patton's belly with his middle pair of hands, Patton began to doubt his chances of escape. 

"You wanted me to keep tickling you under the armpits! Am I correct?" Janus asked, lessening his middle and lower hands to solely focus on the armpits. 

"WHAHAHAT?! NOHOHO! NONONONONOOOHOHO! THAHAHAT'S NAHAHAT WHAHAHAT IHIHI MEHEHEHEHEAHAHANT!" Patton yelled back. His squirming had greatly picked up. Just from this, Janus was able to see that this was one of Patton's worst spots. 

"Oh! Really? Hmm...That's strange. I could've sworn that was what you said." Janus muttered. 

Unfortunately, Patton's squirming and armpits were closing, not allowing him much room to work with. So, Janus stopped tickling and waited for him to calm down. When Patton was calmed down enough, his grip on Janus lessened so that Janus could get his hands out. Janus gently wiggled his hands out. But as soon as the sly snake was given control, Janus immediately took a hold of Patton's wrists and lifted them up. With more room to tickle under the armpits, Janus removed his right hand glove and started exposing the spots with his wiggly fingers. 

"OHOHOHO GAAAHAHAHAHAHAD! YOHOHOHOU EHEHEHEVIHIHIL SNAHAHAHAHAKE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patton shouted. 

"There we go! Look at all the spots I was missing! Did you know that by keeping your arms down, you weren't allowing me to tickle...right here?" Janus asked, before immediately digging his fingers in the curve of his one armpit. 

"aaahahahAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GEEZ- OHOHOHO GEEHEHEHEHEHEHEZ!" Patton shouted as he began going crazy from all the tickles. 

"Hmm...Something tells me you're too ticklish here. Perhaps I should try somewhere else?" Janus suggested. 

Patton nodded his head frantically, in hope that it would lessen. "YEHEHEHES! OHOHO PLEHEHEHEAHASE! THEHEHEY'RE TOHOHOHO TIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHISH!" Patton begged. 

"Very well." Janus declared. With one last tickle, Janus stopped his fingers and let the poor boy get a breathing break. 

Patton happily took it, breathing in deep to try and make up for as much air as possible, in one go. "Th-Thank yohou...Thank you Jahanus..." Patton said, growing calmer by the minute. 

"No problem, my friend." Janus replied, holding onto Patton with his middle pair of arms under his armpits to prevent Patton from falling to the ground. "I do have a question though: Do you have a favorite spot to be tickled?" Janus asked. 

Patton's face almost immediately turned a light shade of red. He awkwardly bursted into giggles at the thought of it, and hung his head to cover up his blushing. "Reheheahally? Uuuhuhuhuh..." Patton giggled as he stuttered. 

Janus lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Are you going to reply Patton?" Janus asked. Patton only continued to giggle helplessly in pure embarrassment. The teases were getting to him a LOT. "Or am I going to have to try out a few spots myself?" Janus suggested. Patton squealed at the suggestion alone, and fell into even MORE giggles! Finally, after a bit of waiting, Janus decided to go for the latter. Janus brought his lower pair of hands down to Patton's waist, and gently placed them onto his hips. 

"OHOHohohoho nohohohohoho! Thahahat's aha suhuhuhupeher tihihihicklihihish spohohot." Patton told him. 

Janus smirked. "I'll take that as a no then." Janus decided. He moved his hands up to the belly region, and lifted up Patton's shirt to get better access. As soon as one of the hands landed on Patton's belly, Patton's giggles went up a couple octaves and a huge, toothy smile overcame his lips. Janus noticed almost immediately. He hummed. "A good spot, I believe?" Janus asked. Patton nodded his head in reply. 

Janus smirked and began squeezing his fingers all over his tummy. "EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIHIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIHIS FUHUHUHUHUN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patton reacted happily. 

Janus's jaw dropped. "You LIKE this?" Janus asked, still tickling him. 

"YEHEHEHEHEHES! IHIHIHIHI LOHOHOHOHOVE IHIHIHIHIT!" Patton replied, all giggly and pink in the face. 

"Hmm...How about here then?" Janus suggested and wiggled his index finger inside Patton's belly button. Almost immediately, Patton squeezed his eyes shut and fell into a mix of giggles and cackles. His arms were no longer flailing around and were instead, clutching his upper stomach as he laughed freely. "Fascinating! Even as you experience breathlessness, you still want to keep being tickled." Janus reacted. Patton nodded his head up and down as he felt his blushing cheeks grow a darker shade of red. "Well unfortunately, I care about your ability to breath more than you appear to. So, I'm gonna give you a bit of a break." Janus told him before lessening his tickles. 

Upon being given a chance to breath, Patton actually began whining a little bit. It was like Patton had just been told he had to go to bed while he was playing! It was quite adorable and amusing to hear a near 30 year old whine like a toddler. But nonetheless, Patton did take a few minutes to breath and make up for the lost oxygen. "That's right...get your oxygen back. You're gonna need it." Janus said to Patton with a smirk. 

He gave Patton's belly a little tickle for encouragement. Patton giggled and leaned the back of his head against Janus's chest for a while. "Say...Is your neck ticklish by any chance?" Janus asked. 

Patton nodded his head. "Yeah! Yes it is." Patton replied. Janus smirked almost immediately and began wiggling his top pair of arms on Patton's neck. 

Patton squealed. "HEHEhehehehehe! Hahahahahahahahaha! Ihihihihit's tihihihihicklihihihihish! Vehehehery tihihihihicklihihihihish!" Patton giggled, raising his shoulders as he shook his head. 

"Oh really? I had no idea. I couldn't tell from all your giggling. I thought you might've been thinking of something funny." Janus teased. 

"Buhuhuhuhut, yohohohou're thehehe ohohohohone tihihihicklihihihing mehehehehe!" Patton argued happily. 

"Me? Tickling you? Why, I'd do no such thing." Janus teased further. To add to the tickles, Janus began tickling the other, exposed side of his neck. When one side of his neck would become exposed, Janus would tickle it. This was repeated for some time, to keep Patton on his toes. 

"Buhuhuhut, yohohohou're dohohohoihihing ihihihit nohohohohow!" Patton argued. 

"Doing what? What could I possibly be doing? You have to be specific." Janus told him. 

Patton squealed and increased his squirming a little bit. "Yohohohou're tihihihihihicklihihihing mehehehehe! Yohohohou're uhuhuhusihihing yohohohour fihihihingehehehers tohoho tihihihickle mehehehehe!" Patton told him. 

Janus lifted an eyebrow before looking at his hands. Suddenly, it all became clear! Janus gasped in pretend surprise. "Oh! Oh my! It would appear you're right!" Janus exclaimed. Patton only continued to giggle happily as he finally 'figured it out'. "Perhaps I should stop." Janus suggested, before stopping his fingers. 

Patton's quickly died down, but so did his happiness. As soon as Janus gave him a break, Patton looked at him with sad, hurtful eyes. It was like seeing a puppy who's toy just got stuck under the couch where it can't reach. It managed to create a temporary ocean of sadness inside of you, that could only be cured by continuing to give him what he wants. So what did he do? Janus continued to tickle him on the neck. 

"Hahahahaha! HehehEHEHEEEEEEEE! Yahahahahahay!" Patton squealed and giggled with childish glee. 

Janus couldn't help but let out a few giggles himself! This was such an adorable scene to watch! Not only was Patton enjoying being tickled, but he was even asking for more! It also seemed even more evident to Janus that Patton cares more about laughter and happiness then his breath and oxygen intake. So throughout the session, Janus has had to give Patton breaks in between runs. But thankfully, Patton didn't complain much at all. If he wasn't subtly pouting, he was taking advantage of the breaks. 

For the next few weeks, Janus gave Patton lots of tickle attacks to make up for childhood memories that were never made. And unsurprisingly, tickle fights really helped the two sides get closer together! Patton learned that dark sides can be really fun and forgiving, and Janus learned that light sides can be cute, and really needy at times. But, Janus didn't mind the needy aspect. 

Not one bit...


End file.
